


18. Snowball Fight

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2018 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent, Christmas them, Competitive Winchesters, Dean x Reader, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Snowball Fight, Winter, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, dean winchester x reader established relationship, spnadventcalendar2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: You try to teach Castiel the joy of making and tossing snowballs when Dean comes over. That first snowball starts a war, with you and Castiel on one side, and Dean and Sam on the other.





	18. Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@notfunnydean](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/)’s SPN Advent Calendar. December 18.

Your gloved hands mold the snow into a rough ball, fingers smoothing it as you go. You throw it to Castiel, who catches it. Seeing him handle the snowball with his bare hands sends a shiver through you, even though you know the snow does not feel cold to the angel.

“What is the purpose of it though?” Castiel asks, still confused.

“You throw it. Or you can make several and stack them to make a snow lantern,” you try to explain.

“It would make a poor weapon,” the angel points out. 

“It’s not supposed to be a weapon, exactly,” you try to clarify while making another ball. “It’s for fun, like a tennis ball, or a football.”

Castiel is still pondering your words when you spot Dean coming over. You should know better, and you realize it is a terrible decision even as the snowball leaves your hand. It splats against Dean’s chest, showering him with snow and he stops cold. One hand comes up to wipe snow off his face and he turns to look at you with one eyebrow raised as if to challenge your action.

You immediately realize the danger and drag Castiel with you as you dive for cover behind a snow drift. Just as you land, you feel the air move above you from the snowball thrown by Dean.

“Y/N, what’s wrong?” the angel is looking around to locate the threat and is thoroughly confused by your gleeful expression.

“Make some snowballs, Cass, quickly,” you tell him, even as your own hands are rushing to form balls as fast as you can.

When you peek above the edge of your shelter you have barely a second to scout before one lands directly in front of you, splashing snow all over your face. You let out a giggle and lob two balls roughly at the spot where Dean is hiding.

“You’re in for it now, Y/N!” Dean shouts from behind his own shelter of snow. 

“Bring it on, Dean-o!” you call back, popping up to hurl another couple of balls.

From the shadows, you can tell Sam has joined his brother, and you definitely do not look forward to being hit by a snowball thrown by the giant Winchester, but it is on now.

Castiel has followed your direction and a pile of snowballs is steadily growing. You know you are going to have to score a direct hit on both of the brothers for them to concede defeat, and you cannot let them hit you. 

“Cass, help me out here, throw some balls,” you hiss at the angel, in between giggle fits.

Silently, Castiel closes his eyes for a moment, a snowball in each hand. When he opens them again, he pops up and lobs both balls, hitting both brothers square in the chest just as they are about to throw their own.

You hear their cries of dismay at being hit and you pop up to do a victory dance. Castiel has a satisfied little smirk on his face.

The four of you meet on the field of battle, Dean pulling you in for a hug.

“You guys cheated somehow, I know it,” he growls playfully before kissing you.

“Perks of having an angel on my team,” you grin at him.


End file.
